


Dance Practice

by elstar1



Series: Star's Swonduck [2]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: Sechskies just finished their dance practice session.Suwon thinks there's another activity besides dancing that can be performed in the dance studio.Jaeduck agrees.





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten a fic I wrote long ago.  
> I just need some swonduck fics at the moment. And I'm building up my Swonduck AU.  
> 1\. Afternoon Session  
> 2\. It's Your Birthday.  
> 3\. This fic.

Sechskies members have been busy preparing for their comeback for two months now.  
They had finished recording and now are focusing on choreography and music video production.  
“It’s done now! That was our last dance practice, you guys would be heading to ******* for the MV recording in two days. So, rest well guys!” Their dance instructor ended the session with a good cheer.

One by one, the members start to leave finally leaving Suwon and Jaeduck in the studio alone. Jaeduck is still looking into the mirror, performing the new choreography to make sure he’s got all the move right. Suwon stares at him from afar before trudging over to him, wrapping him up in an embrace. Jaeduck is a little startled, but he leans in the backhug. They are both so tired and their bodies are aching all over. The practice and training were harsh and they are not that young anymore.

“I was about to go crazy,” he murmured as he sniffs at Jaeduck’s neck, “You smell so good, I was barely able to hold myself back.”  
“Yah, what do you mean, I’m sweaty right now,” Jaeduck’s face grows hot as he pushes Suwon away. Suwon just then turns him over and pulls him closer, nuzzling into the crevice of his shoulder.  
“I missed you so much,” Suwon tries to go for a kiss, but Jaeduck instinctively pulls back.  
“Are you crazy? Not here! There are cctv everywhere and people could just waltz in here anytime!” Jaeduck pointed out angrily.

Suwon just looked at that angry small bean amusedly.  
“Jagi-ya, chill~~ they disabled the cctv here tonight due to some technical issue. And there are nobody else that would be using the dance studio later, I saw the ledger. In other words, nobody will see or disturb us during our… activity,” he lowers his head towards Jaeduck’s face, the smaller guy tilts his head a bit, for their lips to touch.  
The scent of their bodies sweep over their senses, bringing back the familiarity of each other. Suwon kisses with such hunger and urgency that Jaeduck mutters, “Why are you in such a hurry?”  
“Can’t help it, you taste so good, and I missed you like crazy.”  
They had been too busy, and weren’t able to be with each other. Even when they had the day for themselves, things just go awry. It almost felt like the universe was against them.  
So tonight, Suwon is not taking any chance. He won’t let the opportunity slips out of his grasp again.

As the kiss get more intense, Suwon lifts Jaeduck by his hip and carries him to the couch. He lays him on his back, breaking the kiss, but leaving them wanting more. Suwon recedes back for a while, closely observing the man beneath him, as if trying to take a mental picture of the beauty he sees.  
His slightly tousled black hair, his flushed cheek, the lust in his eyes and the slight parting of his swollen lips. Suwon becomes intoxicated in his adoration towards Jaeduck, and moves to pepper kisses on Jaeduck’s jaw, trailing down to his neck, kissing and sucking at it, then moves up to nibble at his earlobe. Jaeduck just lets him do as his please, biting himself back from making noises.

He lifts up Jaeduck shirt to reveal his torso. His hands rubbing his stomach then trails upward to palm at his nipples. He dips down to catch one in his mouth, sucking and licking gently, while his hand pinches the other one. Hearing Jaeduck moans softly above him, Suwon feels himself getting harder. He takes Jaeduck’s hand towards the bulge on his front so he’ll get the sign.  
“Hard already? That’s fast,” Jaeduck chuckles but his hand keeps fondling the bulge.  
“I haven’t masturbated in so long, cos I’m saving myself for you,” Suwon said as he’s start panting, feeling good over the skilled touch. Suwon pulls down his pants to his knees, and instructs Jaeduck to do the same.

He flips the older guy on his stomach, eliciting a surprised huff from Jaeduck.  
Jaeduck warily asked, “Hey…you’re not going to…, we don’t have lube or the time!”  
“No worries, I’m not gonna fuck your hole, I’ll just get off quickly from your ass, okay?” Suwon desperation is clear as he stuttered.  
Jaeduck just laughs, but he doesn’t really mind to be used like that, they’ve been using each other for a quick relief at times.

Jaeduck positions himself on the arm of the couch for grip. Suwon inches closer on his back, taking out his already hard cock. He slides it between Jaeduck’s cheeks and they both shudder at the contact. Jaeduck holds out his hand to grab at whatever part of Suwon he could reach as he starts to rub his cock slowly over Jaeduck’s ass.  
Suwon quickens the pace as he’s trying to quickly rid of the pressure on his lower part. Jaeduck keeps on whispering his name in between whimpers, encouraging him to reach the edge.  
Just as he could feel it in between his teeth, they could hear the rattling of the door knob. In the several seconds before the door slammed open. Suwon automatically stands straight up, whereas Jaeduck sits up too, both fixing up their pants hurriedly.

Lo and behold, enters the man himself, the great artist, the creator of backdown, the 4D Lee Jaijin.  
He looks at the two of them who are standing/sitting there, faces flushing red and breathing heavily, with a puzzled expression, “What are you two still doing here?”  
Suwon places his hand over Jaeduck’s shoulders in a gawky, clumsy manner, “Oh, we were just practicing some more, and I was just giving a massage to him.”  
“Oh,” Jaijin said unfazed, “I didn’t feel like painting, so I thought I’ll come back and practice some more,” he takes off his bag and puts it on the couch. “Now that you guys are here, we could practice together.”

Jaeduck rises up from his seat, letting out a deep sigh followed by a chortle.  
“I guess, it wouldn’t hurt to practise some more, I’m still not confident in some parts too,” he looks over to Suwon with a resigned but kind expression, “how about you, Suwon-ah?”  
Suwon exhales sharply before answering, “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m gonna hit the gym, gotta blow off some steam.”  
Suwon picks up his stuffs, waves them a short goodbye and walks out of there, cursing and burning up inside, leaving the two man behind.  
Jaijin turns to Jaeduck, trying to read his expression, he ponders about asking him, but when Jaeduck glances back at him, all smiling, he decided against it.

They spent the night perfecting their choreography.  
Meanwhile, in a gym somewhere, Suwon was curling barbells, bench pressing and some other workouts, burning off calories and pent up frustrations.  
‘One of these days, I will have my way with Jaeduck and not even YG himself can stop me’ he promises to himself.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Suwon!


End file.
